With the development of display technology, more and more display devices are applied to people's daily life and work, bringing great convenience to people's daily life and work. Static electricity exists everywhere in daily life and work. During the use of display devices, electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a necessary means to avoid display device failure.
Usually, the ESD can be implemented via point discharge. However, the discharge voltage of the existing point discharge structure is relatively high, so that the static electricity can be released through other ways before the point discharge, thereby causing display abnormality of the display panel and display device.